


Looking Out

by mystiri1



Series: The Dee 'verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystiri1/pseuds/mystiri1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little or not, brothers are supposed to look out for their sisters. Dee doesn't make that easy.</p><p> </p><p>Alternate universe where Dean was always a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Out

Sam knows that brothers have certain responsibilities towards their sisters. Perhaps it's a bit chauvinistic, but that doesn't make it less true. But Dee has always made fulfilling those responsibilities... problematic at best. It's not like she can't successfully kick the ass of any guy who goes too far, after all; she doesn't really need his protection.

He's not really sure why he's so convinced that it's his responsibility to look out for his sister; after all, she's been looking after him all his life. Maybe it's just turnabout - Dee's not the only one that can feel all protective. The one time his dad actually said anything on the subject, it was that men protected women for two reasons: sometimes it was because they needed protecting, and sometimes it was because men needed to protect them. But John Winchester had this curious blind spot where Dee was concerned, where he only occasionally remembered that he had a _daughter_ , and then he went off the deep end.

So Sam watches her go out to bars, where she'll hustle pool and knock back the drinks with the best of them, and pick up men – sometimes just for a bit of making out, sometimes to take back to the hotel room, and there are some things you just don't want to think about your sister doing. She doesn't do relationships, so he never gets to have 'The Talk' with any prospective boyfriends (he's not sure what Dee's reaction would be if he did). He watches her face down all kinds of monsters and sticks to doing his part rather than interfering, because if he tried to get in the way there she'd rip him a new one.

And then he died, and Dee made a bargain to bring him back, and Sam's horribly aware that as a brother – even a little one – he's failed. During that year, all his protective-brother instincts are at their worst, and Dee threatens to kill him again if he doesn't tone it down. It's all to no avail; he doesn't manage to save her and when she comes back, he doesn't really trust it.

After the initial 'oh, wow, _angels_ ' reaction, he doesn't really trust _them_ , either. They want something from them – from Dee, anyway, and Castiel is always there, looking at her in an intense way that Sam doesn't like one bit. If he's completely honest with himself, he can admit that he resents Castiel for being the one to save Dee, hates _himself_ for not being able to do something, but as far as he is concerned, when Dee succeeds in tumbling Castiel into bed it's all his worst fears come true.

And because Castiel doesn't just go away, is there the morning after, and the day after that, for the first time ever, Dee just might be in a relationship.

Sam has one consolation: Castiel's not very good at facial expressions, but his bewilderment with the whole situation seems to leak through, nonetheless.

Still, when it's been at least a week, and Dee doesn't seem to have moved on to the next guy in the next bar in the next town, Sam decides that the time has come to say something. It's true whether Dee and Castiel continue to sleep together or not, and given all the other possibilities Sam has been thinking of, a broken heart might not be all that bad – except he's never had to deal with one of those before, and why the hell did Dee have to choose _now_ to get attached?

The opportunity comes when Dee is in the bathroom, doing something girl-ish that Sam wants to know nothing about and Castiel's staring at the door, that faintly bewildered look on his face again.

“Castiel,” Sam says, and the angel turns to him, his features once again falling blank.

“Yes, Sam?”

That stare of his almost derails the whole conversation, but Dee turns on the tap in the bathroom, and Sam remembers. _Dee._ Brotherly responsibilities.

“If Dee wants to -” Sam pauses, screwing up his face as he tries to find a way to say it without saying it, “-get involved with you, then that's her decision. But I just want to make one thing clear: if you do anything to hurt her, or upset her even _one little bit_ , then angel or not, I will find some way to _end_ you. And it will be as painful as possible.”

Sam really hopes Dee didn't overhear any of that, but the tap's still running in the bathroom so he just might be safe. In the meantime, Castiel regards him with that flat, unblinking stare. They both know that Castiel is an angel, incredibly powerful and virtually unkillable, and that he's unlikely to be harmed by anything that _Sam_ could do; but at the same time, Sam's always been good at research, and he's got the market cornered on stubborn.

“Understood,” Castiel says with a grave nod, and goes back to staring at the bathroom door.


End file.
